Preludio de un Futuro Mejor
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: El origen de Tokio de Cristal, como y porque ocurrio la glaciacion? Por que las Sailors no pudieron impedirla? Era ese el destino inevitable de la Tierra? Lean y dejen reviews!


Preludio de un Futuro Mejor 

**Por Rinita_Inverse**

Nota previa: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de naoko takeuchi,   
toei animation, etc. O sea, no me pertenece.

Era una tarde de verano, muy calurosa, pero no importaba. Estábamos sentados junto a una pequeña laguna, a la sombra de un gran sauce. 

En el parque había otras parejas que, al igual que nosotros, disfrutaban del paisaje y de la tranquilidad. Nada podía arruinar ese momento. Solos tu y yo. Me abrazaste suavemente y me recosté en tu pecho. Tu aroma inundó mis sentidos, perdí la noción del tiempo, podría permanecer así horas, quizás días! Pero algo pasó. No se con certeza que fue, pero repentinamente tuve un mal presentimiento. Todo parecía estar en orden, así que no te mencioné nada y lo deje pasar, ya lo consultaría  mas tarde con Rei o con Michiru. En ese momento lo que me importaba eras tu. 

Permanecimos unas horas mas en ese lugar, hasta que atardeció. Justo cuando el cielo comenzaba a ponerse rojizo apartaste la mirada y no muy seguro de lo que dirías comenzaste tu discurso.

- Serena, tenemos que hablar. – Cuanto detesto esa frase, nunca viene nada bueno cuando se inicia con ESA frase. Pero me limite a asentir en silencio. – El año pasado fue un año perdido para mi, el ataque de Galaxia me retrasó bastante en mis estudios. Pero me he puesto al día y... volvieron a ofrecerme terminar mi carrera en el extranjero.

- Co... Como? – no se si hablé en voz alta o no, supongo que lo hice porque Darien bajó la mirada, evitando a toda costa mirarme a los ojos.

- Aun no he dado una respuesta, tengo hasta la próxima semana... Serena, no quiero volver a dejarte...

- Darien... tu ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a esto. – tomé su rostro suavemente y le obligue a levantar la vista. – Te lo dije la primera vez. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños y si eso incluye que tengas que partir y dejarme por un tiempo, lo comprenderé, yo no me opongo. – aunque no se si esta vez pueda soportar la angustia de no saber como estas, de no verte en cada momento...

- Serena... – cerró sus ojos, supongo que no es capaz de decirme que se va a la cara... – ven conmigo. – estoy segura que mis ojos se volvieron un par de platos al escuchar esas palabras! QUE ME VAYA CON EL?! – Si!! Al menos por un tiempo, tus clases no comenzaran hasta dentro de dos meses, ven conmigo. Si quieres yo mismo iré a pedirle permiso a tus padres, pero por favor dime que si. – aun estoy demasiado sorprendida como para responder. – pero... si no quieres ir... – Hey!! No interpretes mi silencio!! Pedazo de tonto te adelantas a los hechos!!

- SI QUIERO!! – mi voz salió tan fuerte y repentina que me asuste yo misma. Los ojos de Darien volvieron a iluminarse. Se puso rápidamente de pie y de paso me jaló para que le imitara. Me abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas, nunca le había visto tan feliz! 

- Vamos ahora mismo!! – si, esta realmente feliz, me da un poco de pena que se ponga así solo porque le acompañare, ay! Creo que estoy mas roja que un tomate! Pero... aun siento que algo no esta bien...

Mi padre casi se muere al escuchar la petición de Darien, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de explicarse y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Me quede con mamá en la sala, ella me dijo que confiaba en mi y que además le parecía que Darien era todo un caballero, así que me daba permiso y que de papá no me preocupara, que ella se encargaría de convencerlo.

Las siguientes en enterarse fueron las chicas. Todas dudaron un poco, no es muy común que algo así pase, pero fueron muy discretas con sus comentarios, aunque...  Mina comenzó a pasarse muchas películas!!!  Y al parecer ese día había dejado la discreción en casa. Me pongo roja de solo pensar en ellas... "Oye Serena, que piensas hacer con Darien, acaso piensan compartir la misma habitación... o quizás... la misma cama....?!!! en cuanto regreses tienes que contarnos con lujo de detalle todo lo que hicieron...." Mina y sus comentarios... pero ahora que lo pienso... y si algo así llegara a pasar!!?? No! Hay que controlarse... las hormonas no me mandan, yo mando a las hormonas. Las hormonas no me mandan, yo man...

Ya. Estoy mas calmada... y será mejor no pensar mas en eso por ahora. Nos vamos el fin de semana, tengo que empacar y preparar el viaje. Darien también. Así que no nos hemos visto estos últimos dos días, pero no importa, porque lo tendré solo para mi en unos días mas. 

Cada día que pasa siento que mis temores crecen. Acaso aparecerá un nuevo enemigo?! Es eso lo que me tiene tan preocupada? Acaso esta tranquilidad esta por terminar? Espero que no... quizás sean solo cosas mías, claro!! Estoy tan acostumbrada a que cuando por fin hay calma aparezca alguien con ambiciones demasiado grandes que al tratar de cumplirlas cause el caos en todas partes que ya me estoy obsesionando. No quise preguntar a nadie, todos se ven tan contentos... no me gustaría preocuparlos por una simple corazonada. Espero no arrepentirme después...

POR FIN!!! Mañana, cerca de las 10 de la mañana parte nuestro avión, estoy muy nerviosa!! No solo porque me voy con el, además voy a otro país!! Mina me ayudó mucho, a parte de sus comentarios fuera de lugar..., me dio clases intensivas de ingles, al menos ya puedo pedir indicaciones... aunque no estoy segura de poder comprender lo que me respondan... bueno, si surgen problemas ya veré como los resuelvo.

Quedamos de vernos en el parque, las chicas, Darien y yo. Por esta única vez fui la primera en llegar. Estuve riendo un buen rato al ver las caras de asombro de las chicas, sobretodo de Rei. Pasó el tiempo y el no llegaba, comencé a preocuparme, puesto que el jamás llega tarde sin avisar...  fui a uno de los teléfonos de la plaza y le llamé. Nadie contesto. No supe si calmarme o entrar en pánico. Quizás se le había presentado alguna emergencia o quizás solo se había quedado dormido y se le había hecho tarde, de seguro estaba por llegar. Al principio esos pensamientos me calmaban, pero cuando te los haz repetido por dos horas ya no surten el mismo efecto. 

Las cinco nos dirigimos al departamento de Darien para ver si le encontrábamos. Al llegar el conserje  nos dio un mensaje que Darien dejó para nosotros si es que le íbamos a buscar.  "Lo siento, hubo un problema con los papeles del viaje. Nos veremos esta noche en mi departamento, la comida va por mi cuenta. Darien." 

Respiré profundo y di media vuelta. De alguna forma me había relajado, pero aun había algo que me molestaba y fuera lo que fuera, estar en ese lugar no me ayudaba, tenia que salir de ahí. Las chicas me siguieron y aunque no me dijeron nada pude notar que estaban preocupadas. Me detuve de repente dispuesta a animarles y decirles que estaba bien, pero no pude. Las palabras ya no salían de mi boca. Sentí como algo frío corría por mis mejillas. No supe que se trataba de lagrimas hasta mucho después, cuando empezaron a escocerme los ojos. 

El tiempo se detuvo, pero no como aquella vez en el parque, no, esto era muy distinto. Verlo ahí, tirado en el piso... cubierto por su propia sangre... a solo unos pasos de su casa, donde hubiese estado a salvo... 

Corrí hasta el. No veía ni escuchaba otra cosa que no fuese a el, a su respiración cansada. Me abrí paso como pude, no se a cuantas personas golpeé en el camino, pero no me importó. Tenia que estar a su lado. 

- DARIEN!!!! – me arrodille junto a él. Inútilmente traté de detener la hemorragia con mis manos, que en cuestión de instantes se llenaron de sangre. Entre en pánico, mire a mi alrededor, había mucha gente, PERO NADIE SE MOVÍA!!!! -  MALDICI"N QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!!! – creo que alguien me hizo caso, la verdad no estoy segura.

- Se... sere...na. – con dificultad alzo su mano y la envolví con las mías tratando de confortarlo. 

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, la ambulancia viene en camino...

- Perdóname, no podremos... hacer... ese viaje... juntos...

- NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS DARIEN!!! – me sonrió, cada movimiento le provocaba dolor. Incluso abrir sus ojos denotaba un enorme esfuerzo.

- Lo... sien... to... 

- NO!! ABRE LOS OJOS! DARIEN!!!! DARIEN!!!! – se que es un sueño, no puede ser de otra forma, esto tiene que ser un sueño, Darien, no me dejes, no otra vez... NO!!! – DARIEN!!!! – me abracé a el. Sentía como el calor abandonaba  su cuerpo... y me sentí inútil. Todos habíamos logrado sobrevivir a duras batallas, DIOS!! Incluso logramos resucitar con el poder del Cristal de Plata!!! Y ahora, cuando el perverso villano era un simple auto... no podía hacer nada. – El Cristal de Plata... – mi voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero aun así, alguien me escuchó. 

- Serena, no te atrevas. Sabes bien que usarlo tiene sus consecuencias... 

- Rei... no me importa. Lo intentare de todos modos!! No te das cuenta que no puedo vivir sin el? – sentí la sirena de la ambulancia, me puse de pie. La gente que aun seguía reunida nos miraba a Rei y a mi extrañados por nuestra platica. No les di importancia, a esas alturas poco me importaba que alguien descubriese mi identidad como Sailor Moon. Y si iba a hacer algo, tenia que hacerlo antes de que se lo llevaran. 

Busqué entre mis cosas el broche con el cristal, pero no pude usarlo. Recuerdo haberlo intentado, si. Pero un extraño resplandor dorado surgió de él. Nunca había pasado, su energía era comúnmente plateada, no dorada.  Después me percate que del cuerpo de Darien salía el Cristal Dorado y se fusionaba con el mío,  no se que ocurrió después. Fue demasiado poder, no pude soportarlo y me desvanecí.

Una semana después desperté en el hospital, Rei estaba a mi lado, dormida en una incomoda silla. Trate de incorporarme, pero las fuerzas me faltaban. No recordaba haber llegado ahí, pero de todas formas no tuve tiempo para eso. Darien... el era en lo único que podía pensar.

- Por fin despertaste. – la voz de Rei era cansada, pero sus ojos mostraban una enorme alegría. De verdad les importaba tanto? Se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó.

- Tonta, eres una tonta. No vuelvas a asustarnos así. – no podía verle el rostro, pero no me fue necesario para saber que estaba llorando. – como te sientes? – me preguntó ya mas calmada.

- Estoy bien, pero me siento exhausta. 

- Espera! Tengo que avisarle al doctor y a tus padres! Están en la cafetería. También hay que decirle a las demás!  No tardo!! – minutos mas tarde entró el doctor, revisó mis reflejos, me tomó la presión y finalmente me habló.

- Como te sientes? 

- Algo cansada. Y me duele todo el cuerpo.

- Eso es normal, haz estado una semana inconsciente y tu cuerpo comienza a recuperarse, pero si todo va bien en unos días podrás irte a tu casa y por tu propio pie. 

- Si. Gracias. – en cuento el doctor salió entraron mis padres y las chicas, también estaba Sammy, pero en su mirada veía rabia, algo que me intrigó. Varios minutos después, la enfermera apareció en la puerta pidiendo que se retiraran, que el horario de visita había terminado. Le pedí a Sammy que se quedara unos minutos mas. Quería saber por que estaba  tan molesto. – que te sucede?

- ...

- Sammy?

- Como pudiste?! – le mire sin comprender.

- De que hablas?

- Yo estaba ahí Serena! Te oí discutir con Rei!! Te ibas a arriesgar por ese sujeto!! No te importó lo que nosotros sintiéramos!! – realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el me había visto? Estaba a punto de pedir mas explicaciones cuando sentí una insistente puntada en el pechó, tanto que sin quererlo me lleve una manó hacia el lugar donde sentía dolor. – Serena? Te sientes bien?!

- Si... no es nada... – respiraba con dificultad, pero afortunadamente el dolor fue cediendo poco a poco.

- Estas segura? – asentí. – Después de todo eres como cualquier ser humano. No importa quien hayas sido en tu vida pasada, ni cuales sean tus deberes ahora. Lo único que importa es que eres mi hermana, y si vuelves a intentar algo así, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

- Como es que...?

- Le pregunté a Rei. No tuvo mas opción que contarme. – ese abrazo no me lo esperaba, con Sammy eran poco frecuentes esas muestras de cariño, pero no dude en corresponderle. Luego nos despedimos y el se fue, con un mejor semblante y diciéndome que mañana nos veríamos.

Por fin estaba sola. Podía dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien. Nadie lo había mencionado. Nadie se había atrevido a decirme nada, pero no había que ser genio para saberlo. Darien había muerto ese mismo día, no se si antes o después de que me desmayara, lo único cierto era que ya no estaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libres por mis mejillas. Quería salir de ahí, tomar un poco de aire, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentarme. Entonces quise gritar, sacar de una vez toda la angustia que sentía, el dolor que oprimía mi corazón sin descanso. Pero Rei volvió a entrar en la habitación, ella se quedaría junto a mi como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana. Le mire o intenté hacerlo, ya que las lagrimas nublaban mi vista. Se acercó a mi, permaneció a mi lado, en silencio, sin saber como hacerme sentir mejor. 

- Lo siento. – me dijo finalmente. Yo asentí sin mirarle. Llevaba mucho rato llorando en silencio, tal y como lo había hecho cada noche mientras el estaba, supuestamente, en Estados Unidos. 

- Que se supone que haré ahora? Para quien voy a vivir? 

- Te estas olvidando de algo importante... tienes a tu familia y a nosotras. Sabes bien que jamás te dejaremos sola. 

- No será lo mismo, ya no... lo extraño... no sabes cuanto... y me siento mal, me siento culpable.

- De que estas hablando? No tienes nada que ver en esto!

- CLARO QUE SI!!  Rei, sabia que algo no estaba bien, lo supe siempre!! Pero no quise darle importancia!! QUIZÁS PODRÍA HABERLO EVITADO!!! QUIZÁS ESTARÍA A MI LADO AHORA!!! SI TAN SOLO YO LE HUBIERA...!!! – apenas si la vi levantar su mano, luego el ardor en el rostro. Sus bofetadas hacen entrar en razón a cualquiera...

- No digas tonterías!! Nadie podría haber sabido que pasaría eso, fue UN ACCIDENTE!!!  Algo fortuito y que desgraciadamente terminó mal. Serena, se que te duele su muerte, a todos, aunque a ti mas que a nadie, pero no puedes deprimirte y menos culparte. 

- Lo se pero...

- Basta de pensar en quien tiene la culpa. No te hace bien, ahora debes descansar... quieres algo de la cafetería? Una soda o algo?

- Si, gracias. 

- Bien, no tardo. – me sentí mejor, hablar con Rei siempre me ayudaba... y se que en esta ocasión necesitare algo mas que una bofetada para no pensar que quizás pude haberlo salvado... si tan solo hubiese podido usar el cristal...

Me quedé sola otra vez. Intente levantarme y estirar un poco las piernas, pero con suerte logre sentarme. Por alguna razón me había quedado sin fuerzas y comenzaba a preocuparme. Luego recordé la fusión de los Cristales. No entendía porque había pasado. Pero en ese momento no tenia sentido pensar en ello. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté, necesitaba descansar, no podía hacer otra cosa.

En el mismo instante en que cerré los ojos vi imágenes, cientos de ellas, y el terrible dolor en el pecho volvió a aparecer. Vi bosques, desiertos, ciudades enteras cubiertas por la nieve, el clima de la Tierra estaba cambiando, sin duda alguna la muerte de Darien comenzaba a hacer efecto, pero no entendía por que razón mi cuerpo sufría lo que el planeta, mi lazo con la Tierra era Darien y ahora que él no esta...

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y luego esta se abrió.

- Puedo pasar? – murmure apenas un "adelante" y una joven entró en la habitación, no la reconocí de inmediato. – No te ves bien. 

- Setsuna... no, no me siento bien, pero no se cual es la razón... – Le mire inquisidoramente, se que ella tiene las respuestas de lo que esta pasando. Pero no creo que me las diga tan fácilmente.

- El príncipe Endimión murió. -  bajó su mirada. – en ese momento trataste de revivirlo con el Cristal de Plata, pero ya era tarde. El cristal ha sido usado con tanta frecuencia que no ha logrado recargarse por completo entre batalla y batalla, así que de todas formas no hubiese funcionado. 

- Ya veo. – a pesar de sus palabras  no me siento menos inútil... 

- El Cristal Dorado no podía quedar sin protección y el príncipe te eligió a ti. Pero tu ya tenias  una carga bastante grande con tu propio cristal. Sabrás, que esos cristales en realidad son uno y que al estar reunidos otra vez ha dado paso a un nuevo ciclo. 

- No entiendo. 

- El clima de la tierra esta cambiando, pronto todo será cubierto por el hielo. 

- Tokio de Cristal. – claro, Tokio de Cristal surgió luego de una glaciación.- ah! Rini... si mi querido Darien ya no esta... ella nunca...

- Tu misma me prohibiste revelar los secretos del futuro, así que no puedo responder a todas las preguntas. Solo que debes prepararte.

- Para que?

- Para poder controlar el poder del Cristal, ten en cuenta que antes te agotabas con usarlo una vez, ahora que tiene su poder completo la energía que gastaras al usarlo será tres o cuatro veces mayor que antes. 

- Y que se supone que debo hacer.

- La glaciación es inevitable. Al morir Darien la tierra se desquilibró y esto empeoró cuando el Cristal Dorado cambió de dueño fusionándose con el de Plata. La única forma es que permanezcas dormida hasta el momento en que tanto el cristal como tu hayan recobrado toda su fuerza.

- Pero no quiero!! Que pasara con el resto de la gente... todos los que quiero habrán muerto para entonces!!  

- Tiene que haber otra solución. No puedes decidir por ella Setsuna.  

- Sailor Mars. No entiendes, si no lo hacemos así morirá y la Tierra jamás tendrá un futuro. Quedara congelada por siempre. – iba  a intervenir, pero el dolor regresó con mayor intensidad. Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme y mi vista se nubló. No se muy bien que pasó después, pero para cuando logré sentarme en la cama pude notar que había otras tres personas en la habitación. 

- Que hacen todas aquí? – mi voz salió extraña, no parecía la de siempre, tenia un dejo... de temor. 

- Usaremos nuestra energía para protegerte de todo. – Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se pusieron a mi alrededor y comenzaron a concentrar su energía. De verdad iban a hacerlo? Pero... que pasaría con mis padres, Rei y las demás??!! Que pasaría con las Outers que gastarían toda su energía para mantenerme con vida?! Mire a Rei tratando de buscar respuestas, pero ella mantenía la cabeza baja, al parecer ya habían hablado y estaba de acuerdo o al menos no se le ocurría ninguna otra solución. MALDICI"N!! SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA MOVERME!!! NO QUIERO ESTO!! 

- Princesa, Darien volverá. – la suave voz de Saturn me hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

- Cómo?  

- Sus almas no descansaran en paz hasta que finalmente puedan estar juntos, sin mencionar que deben dejar descendencia o cosas como esta glaciación seguirán pasando. Cada cien años, el alma renace y ocupa el mismo cuerpo. A veces escoge partir de cero otras intenta retomar su vida desde donde la había dejado. El cuerpo de Darien fue envuelto por la energía del Cristal Dorado antes de desaparecer, así se mantendrá intacto para el momento de su renacimiento... – la voz de Hotaru se hizo cada vez mas lejana, cerré mis ojos sin quererlo y... me dormí.  

- Que pasara con nosotras? 

- Todas las Sailors poseen energía suficiente para mantenerse por si solas hasta que llegue el momento de despertar. 

- Y la gente común? Que hay con ellos?

- Quizás el poder del nuevo Cristal sea capaz de revivirlos...

"Nuestro corresponsal en África nos informa que cientos de personas han quedado atrapadas bajo toneladas de nieve. Ha nevado toda la semana y según la oficina meteorológica  no va a detenerse."

" Los países ubicados cerca de los polos han comenzado a congelarse. Grandes masas de hielo se han desplazado desde el polo norte y han chocado contra el continente americano, esto solo ha provocado inundaciones, sino también el enfriamiento de las aguas y las zonas costeras."

"Los expertos están desconcertados con esta situación. No están seguros de que es lo que está causando este enfriamiento global. Muchas preguntas buscan respuestas que solo dios puede darnos... Nosotros nos preguntamos. ¿Será este el fin del mundo como lo conocemos? Nos vemos mañana en este horario por su canal SM TV. Si dios quiere."

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: Este es el primer fic de Sailor Moon que hago, probablemente sea el único, pero me interesan sus comentarios así que por fa, mándenlos a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com o bien dejen un review.**

**Este fic participó en el concurso de fanfics del mes de abril bajo el tema de "Sailor Moon" organizado por www. fanfics. cl/ fanhit **


End file.
